


Imperium in imperio

by MiledyV



Series: Снежная дилогия [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychology, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение моей работы "Снег".<br/>На что решился Шерлок Холмс после окончания "Снега"?<br/>И что связывало его с Джимом Мориарти?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperium in imperio

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2492440

_По переполненной грузовыми автомобилями дороге несется мотоцикл. Ловко лавируя между мощными кузовами, водитель судорожно сжимает руль и прибавляет газ, словно боясь оторваться от чего-то, видимого впереди лишь ему._

_Дорога из Варны в Софию кажется ему бесконечной. Голова раскалывается, а перед глазами продолжается подозрительно частое мельтешение. Мужчина останавливается и только когда его нога упирается в землю, позволяет себе выдохнуть. Стянув душный, жаркий шлем, он встряхивает головой. Короткие кудрявые волосы задорно ложатся легкими волнами._

_Шерлок Холмс растерян. И ему по-настоящему страшно. Впервые в жизни._

_Он сжимает шлем до побелевших костяшек. И глубоко дышит, пытаясь выровнять дыхание._

_Шерлок смотрит на свою правую руку, лежащую на руле. Подняв ее на уровень глаз, он разглядывает ее как улику - вдумчиво, цепко, скептически. А потом проводит ею по куртке, словно что-то стирая. А затем – по волосам, взлохмачивая непослушные пряди._

_В голове стучит. Перед глазами мелькают картины получасовой давности с мужчиной, который уже больше никогда с ним не заговорит. Из-за него._

_Пальцы сами тянутся к карману куртки и достают телефон, набирая номер брата._

_Шерлок Холмс растерян. И ему страшно. Он впервые в жизни убил человека._

***

Февральские редкие метели всегда навевают на Шерлока тоску и апатию. За окном воет ветер, и он глубоко не в духе.

«Лучше бы уж шел дождь», — зло думает Холмс, глядя на бешеный танец снежинок за окном. Ему физически плохо от окружающего его холода. И от мокрого, вскоре обязательно загрязненного автомобильными выхлопами снега ему тоже нехорошо.

Шерлок сидит в кресле у камина, вжавшись в кожаные бока, и думает, глядя на собранную дорожную сумку, стоящую у порога. Через час приедет брат. Даст последние инструкции, будет смотреть долго, прожигающе, и Шерлок в конечном счете, конечно же, почувствует себя виноватым. Как и сотни раз в детстве. 

Но это его жизнь и его выбор. Шерлоку душно в Лондоне. Тяжело и неуютно. Уже не увлекают простые и не очень дела, предложенные Лестрейдом. Не веселят издевки над Андерсоном и Донован. Молли смотрит слишком понимающе, словно знает все и вся. А это только его привилегия! Ну, и Майкрофта тоже.

Шерлоку плохо здесь. Ему хочется на волю. В гущу действия. Он ждет возможности снова почувствовать силу своего мозга, ощутить холодок смертельной опасности. Ему **нужно** ощущать тревогу _лишь за себя_. 

Тогда не будет желания сожалеть о том, о чем сожалеть не должен. Даже думать. А он всё равно думает, прогоняя раз за разом в голове каждый разговор и каждую встречу. 

Шерлок проводит по волосам, массируя виски, и чувствует, как завитки проскальзывают сквозь пальцы, распадаясь в стороны на тонкие пряди. Взлохмаченный и уставший, он подходит к зеркалу и долго смотрит в него. И не видит себя прежнего.

Короткие волосы, свитер, утепленная кожаная куртка. Все почти как тогда. Полтора года назад в Болгарии. Только сейчас он не хочет поскорее вернуться домой. Он хочет уйти и больше не возвращаться.

Шерлоку надоели грустные вздохи миссис Хадсон. Его бесят красные глаза Молли. Редкие, но оттого не менее значительные разговоры с Майкрофтом тоже выводят его из себя.

Он хочет забыться. Выкинуть из головы все произошедшее за эти пять лет. Удалить навсегда, не возвращаясь ни на минуту в эти воспоминания. Но не может. Что-то не дает. Спусковой механизм сломался. Ничего не удаляется. Даже не затемняется. 

А встречи в Бартсе горят в мозгу неоновыми огнями.

Две встречи. Те, что принесли больше всего радости и больше всего печали.  
С двумя мужчинами, которые сыграли в его жизни роковые роли.

***

_Легкий апрельский ветер треплет волосы. Шерлок смеется, флиртуя с официанткой одного из кафе недалеко от Аквариума в Варне. Он поглядывает на стоящий у входа мотоцикл и просчитывает, как скоро он сможет вернуться в Софию._

_Ничего не получается. План не удается реализовать в полном объеме. В ответ на его действия Мориарти, по договоренности между ним и Майкрофтом, уже давно должен был выйти на связь. Но он молчит. Брат бесится и орет в Лондоне. А Шерлок сидит в Варне третью неделю и уже умирает от скуки._

_Глядя на улыбающуюся девушку, он в уме просчитывает варианты ее причастности к сети Мориарти. Смешно, но Шерлок подозревает всех. Однако, это просто девушка, которая уже дождалась свою подругу и что-то обсуждает с ней, нескромно заглядываясь на красивого мужчину._

_Он надменно вздергивает подбородок и отворачивается, всем своим видом показывая, как ему неинтересна ее реакция. И тут боковым зрением Шерлок видит мужчину, заходящего в кафе. Преимущество места на улице заключается в возможности сорваться в ту же секунду. Было бы за кем…_

_Но это не тот, кого он так ждет. Холмс недовольно поджимает губы и делает знак официантке принести еще кофе. Внезапно рядом с Шерлоком садится Джим и на глазах подходящей к столику с чашкой кофе девушки обнимает его за плечи, воркуя: «Вот ты где, я соскучился...»_

***

Шерлок с легким смешком вспоминает тот миг: в нем что-то взорвалось, было и смешно, и неприятно, и как-то тепло. Все и сразу. Ничего не могло привести Мориарти в большее изумление, чем ответные объятия и реплика, произнесенная специально для чужих ушей: «Ты слишком долго, я уже собирался уйти без тебя».

Холмс улыбается, вспоминая удивленные глаза Джима и его резкое «отпрыгивание» от него. Надменный наглый мужчина превратился в смешного обиженного мальчишку. И Шерлоку это жутко понравилось.

Как получилось, что Мориарти сам стал помогать в уничтожении своей сети? Загадкой было только в первые дни. Джиму наскучили эти люди, он хотел избавиться от них сам. «Шерлок, ты же знаешь, как утомляют эти глупые людишки… Почему бы не поиграть с ними?» И почему бы не сделать это руками британских спецслужб и лично Шерлока Холмса?

Конечно, Шерлок понимал, что это все уже обговорено с его братом. Что Майкрофт не подпустил бы Мориарти к нему, не будь он очень важен и не так опасен, как прежде. Но Шерлоку было не по себе. Хотелось услышать от Майкрофта что-то существеннее, чем сухое «пока ты можешь ему доверять, Шерлок, corvus oculum corvi non eruit*».

По одну сторону баррикад, которые постоянно меняют полюса и лагеря. Они оба не знали, что получат друг от друга в следующую минуту. Даже покупая в забегаловках кофе и ужиная в дорогих ресторанах, Шерлок и Джим никогда не выпускали друг друга из вида. Глаза в глаза. Каждое движение руки, каждый шаг друг друга ими сканировался.

Со стороны они походили на любовников. Дерзкие, властные, ластящиеся друг к другу…

Что происходило между ними на самом деле, не поняли даже они сами. Джим медленно терял опасения по поводу предательства Шерлока. Холмс, казалось, начал доверять Мориарти. 

Все перевернулось с ног на голову. Континентальная сеть постепенно истончалась, рвалась, превращалась в прошлое. Мужчины сработались. 

Шерлок часто спрашивал Джима, что обещал ему Майкрофт за помощь. Тот смеялся и каждый раз отвечал: «Тебя». Шерлок загадочно улыбался и качал головой, ожидая возможности связаться с Майкрофтом и выяснить это. 

Ни разу за те дни Шерлок не вспомнил о Джоне. Джим заполнил все мысли. И Холмс вздохнул с облегчением: ненормальная тяга к другу пугала его неимоверно. С Джимом все было просто и понятно, опасно и до странного – радостно. А с Джоном… С Джоном было тепло, спокойно, по-домашнему. Шерлок опасался привыкнуть к другу еще больше, ведь он все равно уйдет, обязательно уйдет. Когда-нибудь. 

Их приятельские отношения с Мориарти изменились внезапно. И виной тому был случай.

***

_Шерлок неуверенно барабанит пальцами по столешнице, ожидая возвращения Джима. Его нет уже почти двадцать часов. Они договаривались на четыре. Мориарти должен был просто проверить настрой своих же боевиков. Шерлок чувствует: что-то случилось. Связи нет вообще. Глухие места, в которые их забросило продолжение операции, до сих пор не знали слов «мобильная связь» и «интернет». Настоящие полевые условия._

_Он запускает пальцы в отросшие за последний год волосы и еще больше спутывает кудрявые пряди. Шерлоку не страшно. Нет. Но он нервничает. Даже в мыслях Холмс никогда бы не признался, что он нервничает из-за Джима. Ему ведь важен исход операции – без Мориарти он не вернется домой еще очень долго._

_А там — Джон. Впервые эта мысль обжигает. Словно здесь он совершает что-то постыдное. Холмс запрокидывает голову и смотрит на потрескавшийся потолок, мысленно сплетая кривые линии в только ему понятный узор._

_Прошло уже двадцать часов. Шерлоку неуютно. Он понимает, что надо было идти вместе с Мориарти, но они боялись попасть под подозрение главаря румынского ответвления сети. Один Джим – это плохо, ведь проверки никто не любит. А Джим с кем-то – это уже никуда не годится._

_Мориарти предложил поехать в Румынию, не дожидаясь подкрепления от Майкрофта. Вдвоем. Налегке. Только маленькие спортивные сумки и путеводитель для прикрытия. Из Бухареста они поехали в Констанцу, а оттуда – в далекие развалины, где обосновалось руководство румынской группировки._

_И теперь, спустя три дня, Шерлок может сказать, что они ошиблись – нельзя было ехать сюда без подкрепления. Холмс не знает, что будет делать, если Мориарти не вернется. Как дать сигнал Майкрофту, он даже не представляет. Остается только уповать на чудо. И оно происходит._

_Спустя еще час в двери их дома стучат: беспардонно и громко._

_Шерлок взводит курок и подходит к двери. С той стороны слышатся глухие выдохи. Плюнув на предосторожности, он открывает дверь, и прямо на него начинает заваливаться Джим. Бросив пистолет, Шерлок подхватывает Мориарти одной рукой, второй – захлопывает дверь. Прижав своего «напарника» к стене, Холмс трясет его, приводя в себя._

_— Хвоста не было? — резко спрашивает он, видя, как Джим еле держится на грани сознания. Тот качает головой и что-то шепчет. Шерлок наклоняется ближе, чтобы расслышать._

_— Некому хвостом идти, — еле слышно повторяет Мориарти, начиная медленно сползать по стене._

_Его лицо и волосы в крови. Руки разодраны в драке. Соперников было четверо. Рубашка и брюки порваны в нескольких местах, пиджака нет. Глубокий порез от ключицы убегает под рубашку, к сердцу. Мориарти победил, только вот чего это ему стоило?_

_Шерлок тихо выдыхает и тащит Джима к дивану, пытаясь привести в сознание._

_—Слышишь меня, не отключайся! Что с тобой? Что с головой? — громко спрашивает Холмс, расстегивая на Мориарти рубашку и пытаясь понять, что с ним случилось._

_Джим морщится, игнорируя его вопросы. Приподнимая руку, он обхватывает ладонь Холмса и прижимает ее к груди._

_— Бьется, — тихо говорит он, еле разжимая губы. Шерлок кивает, не обращая внимания на заскоки своего «пациента». — Шерлок… — шепчет Джим и отворачивается. Тот наклоняется еще ниже._

_Но Мориарти уже потерял сознание. И Холмс, наконец, понимает, что серьезной травмы головы нет… Сильная ссадина — потерял достаточно крови. Может быть, легкое сотрясение. Больше его волнует рана на груди._

_Грязная, заляпанная кровью рубашка летит на пол, а Шерлок встаёт на колени рядом с диваном и принимается ловко обрабатывать рану. «Только бы не было заражения», — думает он, видя вокруг пореза засохшую, смешанную с грязью кровь. Рана воспалена, значит, нанесли её в самом начале встречи - вместо приветствия._

_Успокоено выдыхая, Шерлок достает из маленькой аптечки бинт, материалов осталось совсем мало, им необходима помощь. Холмс понимает, что если бы Мориарти не вернулся, что вполне могло произойти, и просто сбежал, он бы надолго застрял тут, потому что не знает этих мест, а подкрепления ждать слишком опасно._

_Перевязав рану, Шерлок хочет уйти, но Джим внезапно открывает глаза и смотрит на него очень долго, словно запоминает. И Холмс, не сдержавшись, улыбается: его «напарник» явно приходит в себя._

_— Что? — спрашивает он спустя минуту обоюдных переглядываний. Джим качает головой, а потом все-таки отвечает тихо:_

_— Ты слишком красив. Тебе не место на войне._

_Холмс усмехается и пытается встать, но рука Мориарти удерживает его._

_— Побудь со мной, — шепчет тот еле слышно и облизывает губы._

_— Воды? — спрашивает Шерлок, видя, как пересохли губы его подопечного. Джим кивает._

_Шерлок все-таки поднимается и приносит стакан воды, ставя его на подлокотник дивана. Приподнимает Мориарти за плечи, стараясь не задеть рану, и подносит стакан к губам, слегка нагибая его._

_Затем он опускает стакан на пол, чтобы Джим мог достать его сам, и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Но тот снова останавливает его, повторяя просьбу. Шерлок поджимает губы, но остается, сдвигая ноги Мориарти и освобождая себе место._

***

Шерлок подходит к окну и вглядывается в далекие огни соседних домов. Метель разыгралась нешуточная. Февраль уходит с боем, последними силами сдерживая весеннюю слякоть и родные проливные дожди с туманными рассветами и закатами.

Он прижимает ладонь к карману куртки, которую не надевал с _тех самых_ пор. Пальцы скользят по замку вверх, прочерчивая путь пальцев из воспоминаний. Чужих пальцев, будивших внутри что-то дикое, нечеловеческое.

Холмс закрывает глаза и опускает руку, ударяя по подоконнику. Прошло полтора года, а он помнит всё до мельчайших подробностей. А должен был бы забыть, ведь рука не дрогнула, когда нажимал на курок, целясь в того, кто стал ему доверять. Втерся в доверие и выстрелил, как последняя тварь. В безоружного, сонного и почти дорогого.

Чего же он хотел от жизни, когда обрушивал на кого-то _там_ , наверху, проклятья за то, что им с Джоном снова приходится расставаться? За то, что сделал тогда, ему не могло быть оправданий. И прав был дорогой брат, расставляя приоритеты – _«вы больше никогда не увидитесь»_. Холмс не имел права даже приближаться к другу после того, что сделал. А ведь Джон не знал. Ничего не знал о нем настоящем, когда целовал там, у забора.

Шерлок отходит от окна и протягивает руку к столику у кресла, где лежит телефон, и вспоминает сцену у камина, которая была меньше недели назад. _«Не соскучился, милый?»_ И сладковатый аромат, который до сих пор кружит голову, заставляя внутри что-то сжиматься. 

Он набирает номер. Тот, по которому никто и никогда не ответит. И снова слышит послание, которое оставили специально для него: «Ты. Это всегда был только ты. Первопричина всего, что происходило. И я не забыл, Шерлок. Ничего не забыл. Но ты уже не будешь со мной. Снег всё еще идет, будь он проклят!»

Шерлок опускает руку с телефоном, а в голове все еще крутится _«не забыл»_. Он садится в кресло и долго смотрит в камин, гипнотизируя догорающие поленья и видя перед собой совсем другую комнату...

***

_Джим тяжело дышит во сне, сминая пальцами плед, которым Шерлок его накрыл. Глазные яблоки под веками двигаются, возможно, это кошмар._

_Шерлок сидит у дивана и напряженно вглядывается в нежданного друга-врага, редко и обеспокоенно поглядывая на дверь. Он не уверен, что Джим точно оценил ситуацию. Холмс просто не может позволить себе ошибиться. Поэтому спать сейчас было бы нерационально: Мориарти не может себя защитить, а ему одному с группой не справиться._

_И Шерлоку хочется верить, что в его мыслях – лишь опасения за свою безопасность. Ведь думать о Джиме глупо. Не так ли? Но взгляд то и дело возвращается к бледному лицу Мориарти, прочерчивая линии по лбу, щекам и губам._

_Неправильно. Несвоевременно. Недостаточно. Глупо. Непродуманно. Слишком желанно._

_И Шерлок делает ошибку: он касается щеки Джима, убирая упавшую на нее прядь, задерживая пальцы дольше, чем нужно. И тот это чувствует. Через пару секунд глаза Мориарти распахиваются. Карие глаза опаляют Шерлока опасностью, но он отключает все запрещающие сигналы и склоняется к его лицу._

_Губы касаются губ быстро, мимолетно, словно столкнувшись случайно. Пальцы Мориарти скользят по плечу Холмса и добираются до его затылка, не давая отстраниться, вплетаясь в кудрявые волосы. Шерлок вздыхает и цепляется пальцами за подлокотник дивана, боясь потерять опору._

_Джим смотрит в его глаза, вглядываясь, заставляя довериться. И Шерлок сдается на волю желания. Странного и такого правильного, что ему на миг становится не по себе, когда вторая ладонь Мориарти скользит по его спине, проникает под куртку, сминая футболку, вызывая приятную дрожь._

_— Ты ранен, — выдыхает Шерлок в губы Джиму, отчаянно цепляясь за реальность, боясь шагнуть за однажды проведенную черту. Тот лишь прикрывает глаза, словно призывая замолчать, и целует его._

***

Когда дверь открывается и впускает в квартиру Майкрофта, Шерлок уже почти рад его видеть. Настолько тяжело ему дышать в своей квартире одному.

— Я думал, ты уже не приедешь.

— Шерлок, ты же знаешь, в Восточной Европе беспорядки. Украина, Польша, Болгария, — многозначительно отвечает Майкрофт и садится напротив Шерлока.

Тот вздрагивает от последнего слова, как от удара. Старший из братьев смотрит непонимающе строго, а оттого – с болезненным для младшего превосходством.

— Про Болгарию мог бы молчать, — шипит Шерлок, стискивая подлокотники кресла.

Майкрофт смотрит на него, отделяя одни эмоции от других: злость, страх, боль, сожаление, смятение, обида, жалость.

— Ты должен был это сделать, Шерлок, — помолчав, говорит он, приковывая брата взглядом. — Лишь так можно было быть уверенным в том, что он остановится.

— Кому я был должен? — Шерлок сужает глаза и прожигает Майкрофта серым льдом взгляда.

— Но ты и этого не смог сделать, — не слушая его, продолжает тот, абсолютно спокойно наблюдая за тем, как внутренне бесится Шерлок. — Сбежал, не проверив. Или стало жаль? — он насмешливо приподнимает бровь, желая вызвать брата на откровенность. Но Шерлок громко сглатывает и отводит глаза.

— Что же ты не проверил, раз я такой ненадежный исполнитель? — его голос тверд, но во взгляде сквозит нечто, что слишком похоже на истерику, которой никогда не вырваться наружу.

— Шерлок, не говори, что это что-то значило, — Майкрофт напрягается и чуть придвигается к брату, касаясь ладонью его колена. Шерлок яростно сбрасывает ее и встает, обходя кресло. — Неужели я ошибся?.. — в голосе старшего Холмса сквозит неверие.

— Нам пора выезжать. Ты не забыл адрес Джона? — Шерлок встает, опираясь о спинку, кресла и прожигает его взглядом. Майкрофт качает головой, вторя своим мыслям.

— Это невозможно. Мы всё обсудили, Шерлок.

— Нет. **Мы** ничего не обсуждали. Всё и за всех решил ты. Как тогда, три с половиной года назад, ночью перед «Лазарем». Как здесь, полтора года назад, когда я был в Болгарии и мне пришел недвусмысленный и ничем не объясняемый приказ. При невыполнении которого я не мог вернуться домой, — Шерлок начинает задыхаться, наконец-то выговаривая брату всё, что скопилось у него на душе. Майкрофт пораженно смотрит на него, пытаясь найти путь к отступлению. — Ты дашь мне адрес Джона, это не обсуждается, Майкрофт.

Шерлок обходит кресло, поднимает с пола сумку и проходит к двери, оборачиваясь к брату. Майкрофт молчит, поджав губы и тихо барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику.

— Я – к миссис Хадсон. Через пять минут жду тебя у машины, — Шерлок резко дергает ручку и выходит в коридор, оставляя брата в холодной тишине последнего «доверительного» разговора.

***

_Когда они возвращаются из Румынии, к удивлению обоих ничего не меняется. Они так же выполняют задание, так же ругаются, так же шутят. Только объятия ночами да быстрые поцелуи налету подтверждают, что та ночь в маленьком домике в Румынии им обоим не приснилась._

_В последний вечер перед отъездом из Варны в Софию Джим не выдерживает и тянет Шерлока за собой в свою спальню. Нельзя сказать, что тот очень этому сопротивляется._

_Холодные пальцы по горячей коже – чистое электричество. Горячие влажные губы вслед за пальцами – медленная казнь. Рваное дыхание, глухие стоны._

_И впервые – полное доверие у обоих. Так врать нельзя. Так притворяться не получится. Так заклятые друзья перестают существовать, переходя в неизвестную категорию отношений. Любимый враг – imperium in imperio**._

_Они еще не знают, что рано утром на телефон Шерлока придет приказ Майкрофта убить Джима. Они еще не знают, что рука Холмса не дрогнет, когда он будет стрелять в своего «компаньона», выбирая возвращение домой яркому приключению. Предпочитая домашнего родного Джона, – который вспыхивает в мозгу сверхновой, как только Шерлок открывает глаза, разбуженный пришедшим смс, – невероятному чужому Джиму._

***

На взлетном поле пусто. Лишь они вдвоем. Снова, как полтора года назад, когда Майкрофт встречал его в Лондоне.

Холодный ветер пробирается под пальто, подчиняя тело. Шерлок морщится, но молчит. Майкрофт, кажется, не чувствует даже холода, не только сожаления. Он кидает короткий взгляд на самолет и снова вглядывается в брата.

— Не передумал? — спрашивает спустя пару мгновений. Шерлок лишь поджимает губы и продолжает прожигать его взглядом.

— Это моя жизнь, — наконец отвечает он, смотря брату прямо в глаза. — И не твоё дело, что я буду делать дальше.

— Моё! — резко выплевывает Майкрофт, прерывая высокомерную речь младшего брата и делая поспешный шаг вперед. Но спустя секунду встает обратно, не нарушая его личного пространства. — Ты делаешь ошибку, Шерлок.

Тот смотрит еще пристальнее, вкладывая свой ответ в жалящий холодом взгляд.

— Шерлок, у него своя жизнь. Не мешай ему. Дай жить, ты обещал, в конце концов! Подумай о родителях!

— Я уже послушал тебя однажды и прыгнул, — Шерлок улыбается, и от этого Майкрофта передергивает, как от лимона. — Я чуть не поседел от счастья. Джон стал невероятно счастливым. А Джим – тот от счастья даже умер, — шипит младший Холмс, делая шаг навстречу брату.

Майкрофт не двигается, не моргает. Он читает Шерлока. И видит свои ошибки в его морщинах, в плотно сжатых губах, в расширившихся зрачках. Тот вглядывается в такие же, как и у него, серые глаза, считывая страх, боль, бессонные ночи – всё из-за него. Оба не выдерживают и отводят взгляд.

Шерлок делает шаг назад. И резко поворачивается, направляясь к самолету. Повернув голову в сторону брата, он говорит:

— Координаты Джона пришлешь сообщением. 

И в этот миг Майкрофт всё понимает. И вскидывает голову, готовый стоять до последнего.

— Ты жалеешь! Жалеешь о Болгарии.

Шерлок ухмыляется и говорит тихо, с чуть заметным шипением:

— Не скучай, Майкрофт, теперь тебе не за кем будет носиться.

— Ты не ответил, — тот шагает следом за ним к самолету.

— Я жалею только о Бартсе. И не знаю, о каком из них больше, — Шерлок поворачивается к нему спиной и поднимается по трапу, держа спину прямо, не давая ни одной зацепки для прекращения этой _комедии_ , как думает Майкрофт.

Когда самолет разворачивается и начинает набирать скорость, Майкрофт до побелевших костяшек сжимает ручку своего зонта-трости и зло выдыхает, доставая телефон – Шерлок победил. Это его жизнь.

«Адрес Джона в кармане твоей сумки. Прости за Болгарию. Майкрофт». 

Смс выбивает из него весь воздух. И Шерлок прижимает ладонь к иллюминатору, вглядываясь в удаляющуюся взлетную полосу, дорисовывая брата в своем воображении.

«Спасибо. Береги их. И себя. ШХ»

 

_____________________

 **Примечания к тексту** :

* «Ворон ворону глаз не выклюет». Афоризм означает наличие общих интересов (часто корыстных) между людьми, которые не предают друг друга и действуют заодно.

** Означает «an empire within an empire» — «империя в пределах империи», «государство в государстве». В буквальном смысле может означать, что некая структура (государство, город и т. д.) находится на территории другой, более крупной структуры, но юридически она автономна. В данном случае под этим высказыванием следует понимать, людей, живущих по своим особым законам, которые отличаются от общепринятых.


End file.
